zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
BS The Legend of Zelda
BS The Legend of Zelda (BSゼルダの伝説 BS Zeruda/Zelda no Densetsu) was an expanded version of The Legend of Zelda that was released for the Satellaview attachment of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in Japan. BS stands for Broadcast Satellaview (the Satellaview unit is commonly referred to as the BS-X). Using this add-on, gamers could download the game from the satellite and save it onto either the base unit's memory or onto a BS-X Special Broadcast Cassette. Gameplay The gameplay was identical to its predecessor, but the maximum of rupees was increased to 999 (rather than 255), the overworld was altered, and dungeons were completely different. There is some allusion to this game being a "Third Quest", much like The Legend of Zelda's second quest. The clock The game was played in real-time. An onscreen clock showed the current time, and at various times on the clock certain events would happen. Sometimes all enemies on-screen would be killed or stunned, sometimes a fairy would appear, or occasionally the player would be granted an item upgrade (unlimited Bombs, unrestricted Sword Beams, or the Red Candle) for a limited time. There were also events featuring a new Boomerang upgrade that was capable of cutting through and damaging any enemy vulnerable to sword strikes (sometimes referred to as the Mighty Boomerang) Presentation The game was divided into four weekly "episodes." These episodes were played live, at the same time as a videogame tips show was running on the satellite network (it likely also contained ads and such to promote the games currently being played). Due to technical limitations, the download time was a whole seven minutes just for one episode. Character selection The player could configure their name and gender in the Satellaview game-selection interface. This then carried across to the game where the player would use either the male or female version of the Hero of Light. This was the third time a female character had been a playable protagonist in a Zelda game, the previous two being Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon and Zelda's Adventure (both for the Phillips CD-I), wherein Princess Zelda herself was the playable character. Live voice BS Zelda's implementation of Live Voice was significantly different to that in Ancient Stone Tablets. When the clock hit certain times the game would pause and display Japanese writing onscreen (that read "listen closely"), and the player would hear a narrator (apparently playing the part of the Old Man, and allegedly the same voice actor as Sahasrahla) give a hint or suggestion. These tips were between 30 and 45 seconds each. After that time, the text disappeared and gameplay resumed as before. Free gifts In one issue of Nintendo Online Magazine, there is some allusion to players with good scores receiving free gifts (see here). The article states that players received a password that recorded the degree of completion of that day's featured dungeon. Players would then submit this password to the company, with players who completed the most receiving prizes. Due to costs involved, it is assumed that the prizes were Gashapon-style trinkets; many Zelda-themed merchandise items with unknown origins do exist, and some of these may originate from here. As a player had to be subscribed to the St.GIGA network to play, their mailing addresses would be known, and it is quite possible that these gifts were mailed. Still, information on this program has been very difficult to obtain, and its full extent might never be known. Broadcast dates :(taken from The Nintendo Database (page no longer exists) :(taken from The Nintendo Database (page no longer exists) See also * BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets * List of Super Famicom games External links * The BS Zelda Homepage, (ROM focused) * Hyrule.net, (information focused) * Nintendo Online Magazine screenshot and writeup, referring to the free gifts. Category:Articles with non-canonical information Category:BS Zelda Category:Games